Taking Control
by Real4Life
Summary: After coming out to his parents, Fitz isn't interested in messing around. Eli takes control. Elitz AU/SLASH


**A/N Any plot points may seem random if you do not follow the Real4Life RPs on Tumblr.**

It's been about a week since Fitz has kissed him, let alone fucked or just simply _touched_ Eli. The last time was on the airplane, and it had to have been the best sex he'd had in his life. But since then, even though Fitz has been at his house for a few days now, he'd barely even touched Eli's hand since the first night he showed up. Eli missed his touch, missed Fitz's arms around his waist pulling him close to him at night. He'd been patient, but this has gotten ridiculous.

Asleep next to Eli, Fitz didn't know what was coming to him when Eli tied his own belts around Fitz's wrists and ankles, restraining him to the head and footboards of his bed. He made sure they were secure before he grabbed an ice cube from the bowl he'd laid out on his nightstand and softly, slowly trailed it from the crook of Fitz's neck, over his chest and down to his belly button. He kept the cube on his skin long enough to have it melt some so water dripped down his sides. Once at his belly button, Eli left the half-melted cube there and leaned down to lick at the water, knowing the cold should be waking him soon.

Fitz began to stir, turning his head to the side and furrowing his brow. With a soft grunt, he attempted to move his hand to his stomach, needing to swat away whatever it was that was making him cold. Not being able to move his arm, Fitz sleepily opened his eye, peering over to his arm.

As he saw the belt around his wrist, his eyes shot open as he attempted to sit up and pull his arm out of the restraint. Not being able to pull his arm free, Fitz looked down his body to where Eli was hovering above him, smirking.

"Hey, baby," he said, smirk growing as he slid up his body and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips. "It's about time you woke up." He ran a hand through Fitz's short hair and kissed him again, pressing his clothed chest against Fitz's bare one. Fitz only ever slept in boxers, so Eli had been able to pull the thin cloth off Fitz without waking him earlier. "You're pretty hot with your chest glistening with water and your limbs restrained... I think I need to tie you up more often." Experimentally, he pressed their groins together, testing him, before breaking all contact.

Looking down at the water on him, he noticed he wasn't at all covered. "What the fuck are you doing?" He growled, trying to tug his arms out again. Fitz groaned, giving up on trying to escape. "This isn't funny. Un-fucking-tie me. Now!" He yelled at his captor who seemed to be enjoying every moment of it.

Eli thought about it for a moment. He could either untie Fitz and risk a punch to the face and even _longer_ without Fitz touching him... or he could play with Fitz some more and show him how good he could make him feel. He smirked and shook his head. "I don't think I'm going to untie you just yet, baby," he whispered, leaning down so his breath fanned against Fitz's ear. "You haven't fucked me in a week, you know that?" He kissed the shell of his ear before biting the lobe, pulling it roughly with his teeth. "It's been frustrating, sleeping with you, but not sleeping with you. We need to fix this..." His lips trailed down to his neck, where he gave a good, hard suck and left a dark mark there.

Biting down on his lip, Fitz tried to ignore the throbbing of the bruise Eli had just left on his neck. "Fuck, Eli," he groaned, squirming slightly, wanting to cover his bare body. "I don't feel like messing around, let me go."

Pulling back, he almost lost his resolve when he looked down at him. He just wanted Fitz to _want_ him, like it used to be... but ever since he came out, he didn't even want to hold Eli's hand. Did he even love him anymore? "Fitz..." he whispered, placing his hand gently on his boyfriend's cheek and leaning down to press their foreheads together. He forced himself not to cry and instead placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Fitz, you want this. You want _me_, just like you used to. You're just hurt and confused and I want to help you, okay? I want to take your pain away. Just let me. I promise I won't let you down."

He didn't wait for a response. With a whole new resolve, he slid down Fitz's body, leaving a trail of kiss-bruises down Fitz's chest and around his belly button, tongue swiping out to tease his stomach and dip into his naval. He loved the feeling of his stomach muscles clenching under him and he reached up with his left hand to grab another ice cube from the bowl, trailing that over every bruise before encircling a nipple with the melting ice.

"I'm just really not in the mood, okay?" Fitz complained. Shivering under the ice cube, he turned his head away, closing his eyes for a moment. He could feel himself growing harder, his body disagreeing with his mind.

Sighing, Eli sat up. "You haven't been in the mood for almost a week. When are you going to be in the mood? Never? Because you don't want me anymore?" He held back the pain in his voice the best he could. He just wanted Fitz to love him and Fitz didn't want to. Eli was almost scared that Fitz would end it between them to patch things up with his mother. He didn't want to lose Fitz.

"You want this, _Mark_, no matter what you tell me. If you didn't want me you would have told me that you want to break up. You would have told me you don't love me anymore. And I would have untied you and left until you found somewhere else. But as it stands, _you want me_, and you haven't stated otherwise." He kissed him again, leaning into him and accidentally brushing his growing arousal. Almost shocked, he pulled back again and looked down. "See, baby? You're hard. You're hard for _me_. And I'm going to take care of you. If you'll let me."

Shocked for a moment, Fitz glared at Eli for using his first name. It was strange hearing the word leave his lips. "Let you?" he scoffed, looking away from the boy. "You have me tied to the bed, it's not really my choice." Fitz hated letting other people be in control, and without access to his own limbs, there was no way he could gain that control back.

"I understand, okay? I know. But I.. I don't think you know how much it hurts me for you to be next to me all the time and yet so far away." He buried his face in the crook of Fitz's neck. "I get that you probably hate me so much right now. I hate myself for doing this to you, but Fitz, I want you to love me again. I love you." Kissing his neck, he trailed his lips to his jaw before claiming his lips in his own, kissing him deeper and longer than previous times while his hands explored Fitz's kiss-bruised body and found the steadily growing erection. He grabbed the base and squeezed, hoping it would be enough for Fitz to admit how much he wants it.

Fitz's eyes fluttered shut, a long moan escaping his lips as Eli squeezed him. He hips bucked slightly into his hand, pulling back quickly as he bit his lip. "Fuck," he groaned, hating how good Eli's hand felt around his dick.

"See?" he murmured, pumping his hand up and down over him, squeezing gently as he did so. "You want it, you can't deny that." Hand still pumping, he slid back down his body, kissing along his chest and dipping his tongue back into his naval. "I'm going to tease you until you can't take it anymore and you _beg_, Fitzy. I won't let you cum until you're begging."

He let go of Fitz's dick and reached into the drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a rubber ring, easily rolled on, easily rolled off. He distracted him by kissing him roughly on the lips and gently rolled the ring onto Fitz's erection, all the way to the base. It would keep him from cumming until Eli took it off, so Eli wouldn't have to worry about teasing him too much and Fitz cumming too soon. He pumped him again, getting him harder and keeping their lips locked.

Fitz gave in to Eli's kiss, clenching his toes, trying to keep himself from thrusting into his hand. "Not fair," he spoke against the boy's lips, parting his own, letting Eli take over his mouth. His dick continued to grow, making it more difficult to claim he didn't love the feeling of his boyfriend's hand.

"It's very fair," he whispered against his lips, nipping gently. "If only you'd listened to me.. I might have untied you. But now you're stuck like this, unable to cum, unable to take control... and all at my mercy. Because you're a bad, _bad_ boy." Smirk on his face, he thrust his tongue into Fitz's mouth while his thumb teased the slit at the tip of his dick, his other hand pulling his hair and bringing him closer, their kiss deeper.

There wasn't much Fitz could say to the other boy's words. Nothing but a moan left his mouth. More than anything, he wanted to break his restraints and switch roles. He needed to be in control, and that was starting to seem impossible.

Removing his hand, he pressed his jean-clad arousal against Fitz's painful looking erection and ground down into him, their lips never once unlocking. His nails scratched down his sides before coming back up to tweak both nipples. He relished in the way Fitz moved against him and his struggle for control. He loved when he squirmed.

"Eli, please..." Fitz whined, trying to pull back from their kiss for a moment. "Just untie me. I'll be good, I promise." Eli's jeans ground against him, his arousal beginning to ache from need.

He smirked. "No amount of begging will get me to untie you, baby. You've already been bad, so you won't be untied until after I let you cum. And I haven't decided when that is yet..." He ground down even harder into him, savoring in the sounds coming from Fitz's mouth. He grabbed two more half melted ice cubes from the bowl and used circled them around both of Fitz's nipples, loving the way he'd cringe against the cold. "I love when you're under my control... I need to tie you up more often, Fitzy-boy." He kept the ice on his nipples until they stood hard like his dick and then let them melt all the way down his already wet stomach.

Still struggling with the belts around his wrists, Fitz made a low growl, only to have it fade into a moan. He couldn't deny how badly he wanted to be touched, or how badly he wanted to touch Eli, fuck him, punish him for this torture.

"Tell me something you want," he leaned down, whispering in his ear. "I might give it to you." He kissed and licked the shell and stopped the grinding of his hips before grasping his dick firmly in his hand, pumping up and down at a painfully slow pace. His thumb teased the slit before he pressed hard on it, gauging his reaction.

Fitz let out a long moan, his head falling back onto the pillow. "I don't fucking care," he whined, lifting his hips, trying to get more from the boy. "Fuck. Just do something!" he demanded, trying again to sit up, pulling on the restraints.

Smirk widening, Eli shook his head and released Fitz's dick. "I don't think I will. I think I'll take my time and just watch you squirm. How's that?" He leaned back over him and took Fitz's bottom lip into his teeth, tugging hard before sucking it into his mouth and massaging it with his tongue. His hand was careful to avoid Fitz's dick, but it found his balls and fondled them slowly, teasingly while he finally kissed Fitz, immediately thrusting his tongue inside his mouth. His free hand tugged his hair while his hips gently rubbed against Fitz and then stopped all contact again.

As Eli pulled away again, Fitz opened his eyes, glaring at the boy who had stopped touching him. Looking down at his need, Fitz groaned, setting his eyes back to Eli. "Fuck you! Seriously. You can't just fucking tease me like this," his voice was somewhere between a stern growl and a whining plea. "Please, Eli," he sighed, biting his lips as he shut his eyes tight.

Shrugging, Eli got off Fitz completely and pulled his shirt over his head slowly. "Sure I can. Now," he started, thinking for a moment. "You like when I touch myself, right?" he asked, smirk now a wicked grin. He didn't wait for a response, simply undid his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down, kicking them away. "I think this will be more fun, baby..." His voice soft, sugar-sweet, Eli climbed back on top of Fitz, legs straddling either side of Fitz's thighs. Making sure not to touch any part of Fitz, he wrapped a hand around his own aching need and pumped slowly, eyes on Fitz and a blissful expression on his face. "Oh, Fitz," he moaned, teasing the slit and playing with his own balls with his other hand.

Desperately squirming beneath him, Fitz kept his eyes locked on Eli, watching him stroke himself. "Oh, fuuuck," he moaned, biting his lip. "Not fair..." Fitz wanted to be the one touching Eli, or touching himself. He needed something, some form of pleasure.

"Ah fuck, it feels good, Fitzy," his moans grew louder, strokes increasing in speed. He squeezed himself harder and bucked into his own hand, Fitz's name a chant on his lips. "I'm going to need you in me soon, baby.. filling me, marking me.. ah!" He bit his lip, eyes having long since closed as he gave in to the pleasure. He didn't want to make himself cum yet; he wanted to wait until he slid himself onto Fitz's dick and felt him solid inside him. "Tell me how much you- ah- want it, Fitz.. and I'll give it to you. Mm..."

Fitz had never seen Eli pleasure himself this much, and he hated not to be able to join him. "Oh god, Eli. You're so fucking hot..." He kept his voice low, licking at his lips. His cock had grown harder than it ever had been before, painfully engorged from the little contact it had received. "I need you, please," he moaned, his hips uselessly bucking, hoping it would somehow entice Eli to touch him again.

Lifting a hand, Eli pinched one of his own nipples and moaned Fitz's name loud. "Mm, do you want to fuck me, Fitzy?" he asked through a moan, squeezing the base of his cock and pumping again. "Do you want to feel me clench tight around you and pull your orgasm from you? Hm? Is that what you want, baby?" He bit his lip to fight back the scream that threatened to leave his throat. He was close and he needed to stop before he came. "You want me to sit on your dick and take all of you in, pleasing you the way you want to be pleased?"

"Mm," Fitz moaned, eyes still on Eli's cock, which was getting much more attention than his own. "Yes. Oh fuck, please, just get on my dick," he begged, hating the sound of his pleas.

Letting go of his own dick and smirking down at Fitz, Eli nodded and grasped the base of Fitz's cock to grab and pull off the cock ring. He removed it painfully slow so as to tease Fitz more before flinging the ring somewhere in the room. He leaned down for a quick kiss while he aligned himself with Fitz's aching arousal. "You ready?" he asked, but didn't bother waiting for a response; he slammed himself down onto Fitz's dick, burying him to the hilt and ripping a scream from his own throat at the intrusion. "Ah!" he whined, not expecting it to hurt as bad as it did, but he didn't have enough patience to wait for himself to adjust. He bounced over Fitz's dick, clenching around him each individual bounce.

"Ohhh, FUCK!" Fitz screamed, thrusting his hips upward, meeting Eli's ass with force. Their screams were loud, making Fitz briefly pray that the boy's parents weren't home. Even if they were, he was too far gone to stop. He likely wouldn't last as long as he usually did, feeling much more sensitive to the tightness of Eli's hole.

He leaned down for a kiss, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and deepening the kiss. His hands held onto Fitz's hips so he didn't lose balance. "Ah, fuck," he moaned against his lips, walls tightening considerably around his dick. "I don't think I'm going to last long, baby," he whimpered, burying his head in his neck and speeding up his thrusts. "You feel so fucking good..."

Wishing he could wrap his arms around the boy on top of him, Fitz settled for resting his head against Eli's, moaning his name as he grew closer to climax. "Eli, oh man. I'm so close.. fuck," he panted, throwing his hips upward harder, trying to get himself deeper inside, only to have Eli clench tighter around him. "Fuck!" he screamed, "I'm cumming... oh fuck."

A scream ripping itself from his throat when Fitz coated his walls. He came shortly after him, collapsing on his chest. He couldn't even lift himself to remove Fitz from his trembling body. He lifted a shaking arm to undo one of the belts around Fitz's wrists before he let his arm fall again, limp, and he closed his eyes. "Can you untie yourself, baby?" he asked, nuzzling into his chest.

Closing his eyes, he lifted his newly freed arm and put it over Eli. "In a minute," he said, sighing contently while he held his boyfriend. Fitz didn't want to move; he was exhausted, despite having not done any of the work. "You're lucky I love you," he said, trying to sound tough, but failing miserably.

"I love you, baby," he whispered, kissing his chest softly. "I just want to sleep in your arms... please?" he practically begged, wrapping his arms around his neck and holding on for dear life. "Please never let me go again.." And he was asleep in a matter of moments.


End file.
